My Heroic Prince
by howlin4you
Summary: Bulma challenges Vegeta's princely honor and gets him to admit something that she'd been wanting him to admit for years. **Not as corny as it sounds, just a silly little idea I had.


**Totally random little thing I thought of today while I was making lunch. Nothing too in depth, just a little one shot I thought would be a cute story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**P.S. for some reason when I uploaded this I noticed that there were random spots where words were missing somehow. I went through quickly to try and fix it, so let me know if there was any serious errors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bulma sat on the couch in her living while her husband sat in the recliner on the opposite end of the room. Vegeta was reading, paying only slight attention to the movie the woman was watching.

Bulma had in one of her favorite movies. It was a basic tale of a damsel in distress and the heroic and handsome prince that rescued her.

Vegeta heard Bulma let out a light sigh. Ignoring her and her obvious swooning, he kept his eyes on his book. Not two minutes later he heard her sigh yet again. This time he glanced at Bulma without moving his head. She was engrossed in her movie, with her hands resting underneath her chin and her elbows on the arm of the couch.

Vegeta glanced over at the TV. There was a man with long dark hair and muscular arms riding on a white horse, behind him was a woman with long flowing hair holding tightly onto the man, with a bright smile on her face, Vegeta let out a snort.

Bulma heard Vegeta and knew he found what she was watching to "annoying human nonense" as he would surely say, but she didn't care, she was a hopeless romantic.

Bulma sighed again, "I wish that my prince was like the one in this movie."

This caught Vegeta's attention. He looked up from his book and at his wife."What kind of nonsense are you spewing woman?"

Bulma smiled inwardly knowing she struck the cord she was going for. "You know, like that guy, saving the fair maiden from danger, risking his life for her. You know, things that prince's are supposed to do."

Vegeta closed his book and put it down on his lap, staring intently at Bulma. "Woman, the entire time we have none each other there has been danger in which I have risked my life to fight, and mind you lost my life."

"Yeah yeah, but you've never rescued _me _personally. "Vegeta stared at her, wondering why he was even humoring her by having this conversation. But the way he saw it, she was questioning his honor as a prince and he felt the need to defend it. He was about to respond by telling her he had saved her indirectly by saving the world all the times he played a part in defeating the monsters that attacked the earth, but she interrupted.

"I mean there was the time when me and Trunks were in the hover car and Dr. Gero shot that blast knocking us out of the sky, and then the whole majin buu incident when _you_ were the one we needed protecting from, then the time at Hercule's new hotel when your brother came and those weird guys followed him and the hotel building was falling down towards me, you and Goku just stood there watching like you were bad asses or something..."

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to her continue to list all of the times he hadn't saved her or hadn't stood up for her, "Woman..."

"And there was the time when we were at the mall and there was that guy that was hitting on me and you didn't say anything, and the time..."

"Woman..."

"Oh, and what about that one time when..."

"WOMAN!" Bulma looked away from where she had been counting on her fingers to her husband that was staring at her now, "What?"

Vegeta stared at her for a moment before finally relenting, "Woman, I blew myself up to save you."

Bulma blinked a few times, staring at her husband; inside she was cheering and screaming 'yes! yes! he admitted it out loud' However, she kept herself cool and collected on the outside.

"Hm, I suppose you're right. Well played dear." And with that she got up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Vegeta shook his head and opened his book back up, "crazy woman."

Bulma walked into the kitchen to see her sixteen year old daughter was there waiting for her. Bulma wore a smug look on her face. Bra looked up from the table and saw the look on her mother's face.

"No he didn't..."With a sly smile on her face, Bulma shook her head.

"Dammit mom! How did you do that? I never thought he would admit to that!"

"I told you Bra, I have ways to make your father talk," Bra pulled a disgusted face, "No, not like that! I just had to pick at his pride a little bit, I knew sooner or later that he would admit he sacrificed himself for me and Trunks." Bulma swooned a little bit while thinking about it. "I always knew he did, but after all these years he never outright said it, I knew he would break eventually."

"Well mom, I got to hand it to you, I'm impressed." Bra got up to leave the kitchen when Bulma stopped her.

"Um Bra, aren't you forgetting something?" Bulma said holding out her hand.

Bra grumbled a little bit as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and placing it into her mother's hand. Bulma smiled and put the bill into her pocket.

"Well played mom." Bra grumbled as she walked out of the kitchen, Bulma could only smile. "My heroic prince."

**Please Review! =)**


End file.
